A Little Bit of Hope
by Potterholic78
Summary: Domestic Destiel! Dean and Castiel have a daughter who is desperate to be a hunter like her father. This causes some issues especially when Dean and his daughter share a very similar temper.


**So like, this is a one shot that completely came out of nowhere. I just felt like writing it. Also, I know I said she has the same eyes as Dean which is not genetically possible if they adopted but disregard that. Hehehe….**

"Dad you are being completely unfair!"

If someone told when he was young that one day that he would be married to a male angel, living in suburbia and arguing with his teenage daughter he would have thought they were insane. But that's where he was, having a screaming match with a 16 year old girl.

"I told you no, Hope!" Dean screamed.

"Why not?" she asked, giving her father a bitch face that she definitely got from her Uncle Sam.

"It's dangerous," he exclaimed.

Hope rolled her eyes. "It's just a ghost Dad. You've hunted millions of them before,"

"I said no,"

"Why did you teach me how to hunt if you weren't ever going to actually let me go on one?" she asked

"For your own protection!" he said

"Exactly! I can protect myself," she screamed. They were standing inches apart, twin pairs of green eyes bright with anger and frustration. Castiel chose the wrong moment to come home from the grocery store.

"What's going on?" he asked as he carefully placed the groceries on the ground.

"Dad is being completely unreasonable," Hope said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I am not. Cas, she wants to go on a hunt with me and Sam but I told her no," Dean explained.

"Daddy, Dad thinks it's dangerous. Can you please tell him that I can handle myself?" she asked.

Castiel sighed deeply. "I think that your father is right,"

"What" she exclaimed.

"Hope, you could get hurt,"

"Fine. Whatever. You never take my side. This family is so stupid," she screamed.

"Go to your room right now Hope," Dean ordered.

"FINE," she screamed and stormed off, her dark brown hair flipping over her shoulder as she did so.

"Does that child just enjoy getting on my last nerve?" Dean asked, plopping down on the couch.

"She just doesn't want to feel like she's being treated like a child. I also know another Winchester that has an issue controlling their anger like she does. That person often blows up at people," Castiel said, taking the seat beside his husband.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I wish she could understand. She only knows the surface of the things we've seen and done. It would give her nightmares for the rest of her life if we told her," he said

"We can't keep it a secret forever. She will be an adult before you know it," Castiel said

"Don't remind me. I feel old already. But you're right," Dean said

"Is the hunt really that dangerous?" Castiel asked.

Dean shook his head. "Not really. It's just a normal haunting. We just need to find out where the bones are buried,"

"As I said before I don't want her to get hurt but we both know that Hope is perfect for this hunt," Castiel said.

"She's better than me when I was her age," Dean said

"Don't tell her that. She'll get a big head like her father," Castiel said

"You mean you right?" Dean teased.

"Of course honey. Go talk to hope," he said

"Do I have to?" Dean whined.

"Go," Castiel

"Fine but if this goes badly I'm blaming you," Dean said. He gave Castiel a peck and walked over to Hope's bedroom door. He rapped on it lightly.

"Hope?"

"Go away," Hope said in a muffled voice.

"C'mon let me in. You're lucky I'm asking because you both know I can pick this lock," he said.

"It's open," she said. He opened the door and walked inside. Hope sat on her bed, her knees pressed against her chest. Dean took a seat on the edge of her bed.

"Hope, can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Go ahead since you're obviously bad at listening," she mumbled

"I deserved that one. But seriously can we talk?" he asked and she nodded.

"You wouldn't believe how similar you are to when I was your age. I hated being told what to do, authority was a joke and I was a hot head. Don't even try to tell me we don't share a temper. My old man let me go on hunts with him and they were great but there were times that I was terrified. Some of the things out there would give monsters nightmares. I've lost so many people because of my job. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you," he said

"Dad, you won't lose me. Like you said we are similar. I learned my skills from the best. Uncle Sam even said I was better than you were at my age," she said with the Winchester signature smirk.

"He's a liar. Anyway, do you want to know why we named you Hope?" he asked.

"Sure,"

"Even in the worst times when Sam and I lost the people we loved we still had one thing that kept us going. And that one thing was hope. It was that tiny bit of light that we had even in the darkest times. Even when I thought I might have lost your father, I never gave up until I found him again," he said

"You almost lost Daddy? When?" she asked

"That's a story for another time alright?"

"Okay Dad,"

"So do you really think you are ready for your first hunt?" he asked and her eyes lit up.

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

"Alright, pack your stuff and meet at the Impala," he said. Hope jumped up and wrapped her arms around Dean's neck.

"Thanks Dad," she said

"No problem sweetheart,"

"By the way, I don't think this family is stupid. I didn't mean that," she whispered in his ear sheepishly.

"I know you didn't. Like I said, we both have temper issues," he said. She laughed and kissed her Dad on the cheek.

"I love you Dad," she said and Dean gripped her even tighter.

"I love you too baby girl,"


End file.
